Pocketful of Sunshine
by JessicaTheNerdy
Summary: When Edward leaves she thinks her life is ruined, until Alec Volturi shows up and the sun comes out into her life again. Bell falls for Alec One Shot. Kind of Lame.


**Bella & Alec One-shot**

**In New Moon, when Edward takes Bella into the forest to tell her goodbye.**

Bella POV

"You don't want me." I couldn't believe it. Not only had he said the words that I always dreaded, but he said them so easily, he said it like I was boring him.

"No." So simple, yet heartbreaking.

"That changes things quite a bit. I guess I'll never see you or anyone else again."

"Yes, we will all stay out of your life. It will be as if we never existed." Is that what I wanted?

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye, sweet Bella." How could you saw that after all this? He seemed to notice my thoughts and ran away. Goodbye.

I did the only thing that I could think of. I sat down and let my thoughts consume me entirely. I was vaguely aware that it was raining and dark, but I couldn't be bothered to do anything about it.

I closed my eyes. And I met the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were blood red, but full of mystery and hidden emotions. The vampire, yes vampire, they belonged to looked about my age. He was gorgeous. If Edward and the Cullens were beautiful, then this vampire was for lack of better phrase, he was on fire, smoking hot. Yikes. I closed my eyes and imagined him coming out of the bushes.

I turned around and looked into the spot that he had to be at and said "I know you're there, please come out and talk to me."

He seemed very surprised but nonetheless came out. "Hello"

"Hello….." Name please?

"I'm Alec Volturi." Volturi.

"Hello Alec. I am Isabella Swan. How may I help you? You are a far ways away from Italy."

"Actually, I was sent here by Aro and the brothers to receive you."

"Oh, when should I go?"

"Whenever you are ready. They do have all of eternity to wait for you to be ready." Alec said with a smirk. It made my heart speed up and of course he noticed and I turned into a tomato.

"That's really adorable you know."

"What?" Can vampires get high?

"Your blush. It makes you even more beautiful." He looked like he would blush, if he was human.

"Thank you." What else could I say? Oh and Alec, I think you're a gorgeous hunk and I'm in love with you. Wait, what? Where on Earth did love come from? Ah shit. I'm in love with Alec Volturi.

"Wait, how long have you been there?" Did he hear me talking to Edward?

"Since you arrived with Edward." Of course, he was here to hear that.

"Could you change me?" I needed to get it over with. I was going to happen eventually.

"I will, when you are ready and want me too."

"How about now?"

"Sure, but only if you are positive. You should be doing this for yourself, not Edward or anyone else."

"I'm positive. Please change me now."

"Alright, I'm sorry about the pain."

And he bit my neck. I was in great pain. It was so much worse than I had ever imagined from the Cullens description. But Alec was there waiting for me to wake up, and I had to be strong, for myself and him. My love.

Three days fly by when all you think about is Alec Volturi's face. My love's face.

Now or never I guess. I sat up and looked at Alec properly. If I thought he was smoking before, he was gonna give the whole damn world heat stroke.

"Alec, I have to tell you something." I love you. No stupid, you can't just put it out there, you'll scare him away, like that.

"Alright, then I have something to tell you too." Just wait he has a girlfriend or a mate.

"It's easier to just play you a song about it. Alright." I pull out my iPod and play Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh, oh whoa_

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_No, oh whoa_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A secret place ( a secret play )_

_A sweet escape ( a sweet escape )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_To better days ( to better days )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A hiding place ( a hiding place )_

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh, oh whoa_

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_No, oh whoa_

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh, oh whoa_

_Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me. _

_Do anything you can to control me._

_Oh, oh no_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A secret place ( a secret play )_

_A sweet escape ( a sweet escape )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_To better days ( to better days )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A hiding place ( a hiding place )_

_There's a place that I go,_

_That nobody knows._

_Where the rivers flow,_

_And I call it home._

_And there's no more lies._

_In the darkness, there's light._

_And nobody cries._

_There's only butterflies._

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A secret place ( a secret play )_

_A sweet escape ( a sweet escape )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_To better days ( to better days )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A hiding place ( a hiding place )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A secret place ( a secret play )_

_A sweet escape ( a sweet escape )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_To better days ( to better days )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A hiding place ( a hiding place )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A secret place ( a secret play )_

_A sweet escape ( a sweet escape )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_To better days ( to better days )_

_Take me away ( take me away )_

_A hiding place ( a hiding place )_

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride._

_I smile up to the sky._

_I know I'll be all right._

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride._

_I smile up to the sky._

_I know I'll be all right._

"I know that was a beautiful and all, but what part of it did you want me to know exactly." He seemed really nervous and if Alec Volturi could be scared, he was scared.

"When Edward left, I felt like a huge hole was punched through my heart, and I was going to be torn apart slowly. But as soon as you stepped out, it went away. It was like the sun came out and nothing else mattered. I wanted, no I needed you to change me. I needed you to take me away and be near me. I know I'll be all right as long as you are here with me. I need you Alec. I may have just met you, but I know I love you." Better get it all out.

"Phew, I thought you were going to say something like, help me get Edward back or I need the Cullens. But, I love you too Bella. I want you forever and always to be my Bella."

"I gladly shall always be your Bella and only yours. On one condition."

"Anything."

"That you forever and always be my Alec."

"I would never dream of it being any other way."


End file.
